Some Friendly Advice
by Jlargent
Summary: Who knew helping a friend can lead to something wonderful. Rated M for lemons and yuri, Hitomi/Millerna & Merle/Van. I do not own the original story.
1. Lessons in men

**Some Friendly Advice.  
Original Author: Magicman.  
Chapter 1: Lessons in men.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: You never know what treasures you may find when you're not looking for them. That is a bit of advice to all authors and enthusiasts out there, because I found this story on another fanfiction site and I printed it off before said site was deleted. That being said like with the previous rewritten stories I could not contact the original author to get his permission to rewrite this story. And this story originally came out back in 2002 which is the oldest story that I had printed off. Now with that out of the way, I do not own the original story, nor do I own the series or the characters within. Typical disclaimers apply._

* * *

Hitomi sighed in annoyance.

The girl from the Mystic Moon was currently on the Crusade. Since they were in the air, she was bored out of her skull. Van was busy, Merle was being a pest, Allen was driving the ship, and Millerna was off by herself giggling over Allen, so her options for fun were limited. Eventually sitting in your room shuffling your tarot cards got a little dull. Especially since no one else was around to 'ooh' and 'ah'.

Hitomi got up and started pacing. Eventually, that too lost its appeal.

Finally, she threw her hands in the air and prepared to do the desperate. She would leave her room and go find Merle. 'Maybe the cat girl has found something to do'  
She thought. She turned and left the room.

* * *

"Well, that plan was certainly a dud!"

Hitomi was back in her room, even more bored than ever, and grumpy to boot.

She had found Merle easily enough. But she was asleep. And a sleeping cat is not conducive to catching the mind. And so, here was Hitomi, sitting on her chair, head in hands and stifling yawns. Even fantasizing about Allen had lost its charms!

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Puzzled, Hitomi lifted her head up. "Who the hell could that be?" she thought aloud. "No one comes to talk to me!" Curious, she got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she found herself looking into the startlingly blue eyes of princess Millerna.

Millerna was wearing a long pink dress, buttoned to the top. Her hands were clasping themselves in a way that suggested worry. Her blue eyes were wide and held an innocent, naive look.

After a moment or so, Millerna asked, "May I come in?"

Hitomi, momentarily caught in her eyes, blinked and nodded. "Sure". She led the way into her room and gestured towards a chair. Millerna gathered her skirts about herself and sat down daintily.

"So, what's up Millerna?" Hitomi was glad for the distraction, the break in the mindless tedium of the day.

The princess held her skirts tightly. "Well, it's like this." Millerna hesitated, then came right out. "I need your advice."

Hitomi blinked again. "Okay". She said slowly. "About what?"

"About men."

"Err, what?"

"Well, you know how I like Allen?" Hitomi nodded the obvious answer to such a question. "I think he may like me. The problem is that he has all the advantages in this relationship. If he tried to put the moves on me then I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be helpless."

Here, Hitomi interrupted. "I think that's how he likes his women."

Millerna snorted. "Well too bad for him! I'm not about to stay helpless for some man who wants to court me!"

"So what is it you want me to do? Teach you about men and their ways?" Hitomi laughed at the thought.

"Yes" Millerna, said pointedly, cutting off Hitomi's laughter.

"Err, Millerna" Hitomi began slowly, "I don't think that's a good idea. What makes you think I know anything about men?"

Millerna put on a surprised expression. "I thought it was obvious. You've caught the eye of every man on the Crusade! I always figured it was due to talent."

Hitomi sighed. "Don't I wish. I think they all watch me because I'm from some other planet!"

"So you're not going to help me?" Millerna put on a sad, pouting expression. Her eyelashes half-closed, making her eyes turn from sky blue to navy blue. Hitomi wondered why she needed help attracting the attention of men. She was beautiful enough to play it by ear. Suddenly she realized that she didn't want the pouting princess to leave. She chalked it up to loneliness.

"I never said that." Hitomi sighed again. "Okay. I'll see what I can do to help you out."

A look of joy spread across Millerna's face, joined by a smile. "Thank you Hitomi!" she squealed. Jumping forward, she caught the other girl in a hug.

Startled, Hitomi let it continue for a moment. "Alright" she said eventually, "No need to get all mushy. I'm just giving you the four-one-one on men and their tactics."

"The give it to me! Give it to me good!" Oblivious to the double meaning her words contained, Millerna leaned forward, watching her new teacher attentively.

She continued to watch Hitomi as she gathered what little knowledge she had on men.

"Men" she started, "Are men."

Millerna looked blank. "Which means?"

"That it's nearly impossible to understand them. They're emotionally closed, and would sooner stab themselves than confess that they like a girl."

"Allen does that all the time."

"Allen's a pretty boy. They're the exception. They're the kind that goes after any woman they can find." Hitomi shook her head.

Millerna frowned as a though hit her. "Don't you like Allen?"

"I used to, but not anymore. It's fun to dream, though." Hitomi put on a goofy smile and giggled. Millerna put on an 'Are you insane?' look.

Hitomi recovered from her fit. "Where was I?"

"Pretty boys."

"Oh yes". Hitomi took a deep breath and prepared to continue. "Eventually, if a guy likes you, he'll work up some courage to ask you out. At this point, if you like the guy and want to accept, it's fun to tease them."

"Elaborate"

"Pretend to consider. Let them stew in their own juices before accepting. But if they ask you out and you say yes, then they'll usually show up on the day of the date with some flowers, or a box of chocolates, or something like that."

"Why?"

Hitomi shrugged. "You've got me. I figure it has something to do with making an impression."

"Oh". Millerna asked her next question. "What sort of places might he take you on a date?"

"There's all kinds of date places." Hitomi began to rattle off the names of all the date places she knew. "The mall, various restaurants, plays, picnics, fishing, boat rides, to their house, to your house, to a park, or maybe to a dance hall!"

Millerna sunk into her chair at that. "Dance halls? As in places where you dance?"

Hitomi nodded. "Dancing is what most people do at a dance hall. Why?"

Millerna sighed and shook her head. "Hitomi, I can't dance."

"Say what?" Hitomi's mouth was on 'coherent babbling'. "You can't dance?" Millerna shook her head and her mouth switched to 'incoherent babbling'.

As Hitomi made mouth sounds, Millerna explained. "Father set up dance lessons for me and Eries, but I could never go! After Marlene left I was always stuck in 'princess lessons'. So, while Eries was learning to dance, I was learning to comb my hair and put on makeup. Whenever a ball rolled around, I would just wait on the sidelines." She sighed. "I know what everyone says behind my back, about how dumb I am. But I can't help it! Those lessons are jammed in my head! And so, because my sister left, I get stuck with the nickname 'Princess Blonde for Brains'!" Millerna looked wistful, as she remembered unpleasant memories.

Hitomi saw this and shut off her mouth. She just watched as Millerna tried desperately to regain control of her emotions. She watched her blue eyes tighten, her rosy cheeks pale, and her soft lips press together with emotions held back, and suddenly Hitomi realized that she didn't want Millerna to be sad, to feel hurt. So, she leaned forward and hugged her friend.

"It's okay. It's okay" Hitomi whispered into Millerna's ear. The princess just stayed in the seer's arms until her emotional fit subsided. When she was back in control, Hitomi let her go. "Do you feel better now?"

Millerna nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime!"

The two women watched each other for about a minute, neither saying anything. Finally, Hitomi stood up, pulling Millerna with her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Come on. I'm teaching you how to dance." Millerna's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. She was so stunned that she didn't even raise an objection.

Hitomi reached deep into her backpack, scrounging around for something. "Where is it?" she growled as she searched. "If Merle took it again I'll tie her tail to Escaflowne! Wait, here it is!" She straightened, triumphantly clutching a small plastic box. Millerna stepped forward for a closer view. "What is it?"

"It's my CD player. Good thing it has batteries, though". Hitomi set the machine on the table and popped in a CD. When she pressed a button, music floated through the air. Millerna jumped in surprise. "What is that?"

"'Can you feel the Love tonight" Hitomi explained. "It's a popular song on Earth, and it's going to help teach you to dance. 'Kay?"

Millerna thought for a moment before nodding. "Good. First I'll be teaching you to slow dance." Hitomi explained. "If you can't slow dance then you can't dance at all."

Hitomi took Millerna's hand and placed it on her hip. She wrapped up the princess in her arms and held her close. Millerna was blushing like mad. "Okay then. I'll be the guy, so I get to lead."

This comment caused Millerna to break out into giggles. Hitomi frowned. "Calm down. You're killing the mood." Millerna laughed even harder. Starting to get annoyed, Hitomi reached down and squeezed Millerna's ass. The princess gasped in surprise and stared deep into Hitomi's eyes. "I told you to relax." Hitomi said. "And remember that. Some guys will try to do that." Millerna didn't say anything. She just nodded and looked down, her face ablaze with color.

Hitomi started to lead Millerna around the room. Millerna stumbled a lot, and once she even stepped on Hitomi's toes. But Millerna was a fast learner. Eventually she figured it out, and soon they were gliding across the room. Slowly, they danced to the soft, drifting melody, bodies pressed together. Millerna sighed and rested her head on Hitomi's shoulder. Hitomi began to wonder why it was getting so hot in there.

As the music ended and switched to another slow song, the two women danced on through, not even missing a beat. Their embrace grew even tighter, and casually, almost unconsciously, Hitomi's hand slipped down Millerna's back. It stopped at her hip where it grazed her butt. The princess shivered but said nothing. Emboldened, Hitomi grabbed her ass, gently but firmly, and began to massage it. Neither woman objected, so deeply occupied were they occupied with their own powerful sensations. And if the song hadn't changed to 'American Psycho', then the two women would have spent all afternoon in each other's arms.

Hitomi blinked as the new song totally ruined the moment. Millerna shook her head as if dizzy. Comprehension dawned on them. They were standing together, breast to breast without a sliver of light in between, Millerna with her head on Hitomi's shoulder, and Hitomi with her hand on Millerna's ass. The women broke apart with startling speed. They blushed madly as the song blasted out its tunes.

"Err" Hitomi was stuttering. "I think you've successfully learned to slow dance."

Millerna reached behind and felt where Hitomi's hand had rested.

Hitomi saw this. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment." She scratched the back of her head.

Millerna didn't answer for a while. When she did, she asked, "Are there any other dances I could learn?"

Hitomi blinked. "Like what?"

"Well." Millerna slowly walked over to Hitomi. The other girl couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips. "That slow dance was fun to say the least." She blushed and fiddled with a strand of blond hair. "But the guy gets all the power. Is there any where I might get a word in edgewise?"

Hitomi was about to say no, but a thought hit her. She grinned at the very idea even as it struck her how weird that was. "Well, I could always teach you how to grind. That never fails to gain you control of any man."

Millerna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

Hitomi walked over to the CD player and selected another song. Soon the beat of Bloodhound Gang's 'The Bad Touch' was drifting through the room. The princess blushed as the lyrics started, but she didn't object. On the contrary, she found all of this…

"Now" Hitomi began, "I'll be the guy once more". Her look dared Millerna to laugh, but she had learned her lesson. "Good. Now." She stuck out a curved leg. "Come over here and straddle my leg."

Millerna bounced over eagerly, doing as she was told. "I think I get the idea." She grinned evilly. Then, with a flip of her long blonde hair, she began to rub herself up and down Hitomi's leg.

Immediately heat rushed between Hitomi's legs and she threw her head back with the unexpected pleasure. Seeing the effect and wanting to see more, Millerna doubled her efforts. Moving faster and harder, she rubbed her pussy against the bare skin of Hitomi's leg.

As they danced, Millerna found herself growing more and more excited. She clutched Hitomi's chest in her hands to pull herself upward, and, when their breasts met for the briefest of moments, to steady her as she began the slow descent. Then she would start the whole thing over again.

Hitomi's vision was being blinded by the pleasure she was feeling. Screw however weird this was! This was the most incredible she had ever felt before! She moaned loudly as Millerna's hands teased her nipples as she dragged herself up Hitomi's leg. She moaned even louder as Millerna's humping increased in pace. Her moans excited the hell out of the princess and she reacted wantonly, crushing her body up against the other girl's.

And still the music played. "You and me baby, we ain't nothing but mammals" Blared the CD player. "So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery channel."

Unable to control herself, Hitomi reached down and took Millerna's ass in her hands again, this time hard. Turned on by the princess' gasp, she helped her grind, pushing her slowly up her leg.

The feel of Hitomi's hands on her excited Millerna like nothing had before. With one last burst of energy, she furiously rubbed herself against Hitomi. The seer moaned long and loud until Millerna slowed and finally stopped.

The two women panted.

Hitomi gasped for breath and collapsed on the floor. "I think you've mastered the grind."

Millerna beamed even and brushed aside a lock of sweaty hair. "Do you have anything to drink? That made me kind of thirsty."

Hitomi stumbled to her feet. She made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a glass. There was a bottle of wine in the room, but there was no way she was drinking wine at a time like this. Instead, she filled the glass with water and brought it out to Millerna. The princess thanked her and slowly drank.

Hitomi watched Millerna intently as she melded her lips to the glass and drank the cool liquid. She watched her smooth throat as she swallowed. She watched her long vibrant hair as she knocked her head back to get the last few drops. And she watched her large firm breasts rise and fall as Millerna gave a sigh of relief.

Hitomi had never really thought about what her sexual preferences were. She'd always assumed she liked boys. But her crush on Amano had ended almost before it began. Allen was interesting to think about, but that thought was shattered. In its place was a lithe feminine figure with blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi shook her head and blinked.

Millerna was watching her. "You've been staring at me for the last minute. It's starting to freak me out!" What she didn't say was that it was turning her on.

Hitomi shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"Good. I was getting worried."

"Thanks Millerna! I didn't know you cared!"

The princess blushed. "So, ah, what happens after the date?"

Hitomi shrugged again. "Not much really. He takes you home and that's about it. Except." It was Hitomi's turn to blush. "Except for the goodnight kiss."

Millerna's eyes suddenly bored holes into her friend's head. "Really?" Hitomi nodded. "Would show me how it's done?"

"Wh-what? I thought you'd been kissed before!"

"There is a difference between kissing and being kissed. The former has involvement from both parties, and Allen wouldn't do that." Hitomi showed no signs of motion. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth hung open. Millerna sighed and got up.

"I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable. I'll leave now. Thanks for the lessons." Disappointed, Millerna turned and headed toward the door. She was about to open it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she suddenly felt a warm sensation in her lips.

Hitomi stood back, an unreadable expression on her face. Millerna touched her lips where she'd just been kissed.

"I believe that is called a peck." Hitomi said. "This one is a bit more intense." She leaned forward and softly kissed Millerna's lips once more.

This time, it lasted for several seconds. By the time it was done, Millerna was trembling and Hitomi was smiling. "That was the way Allen kissed me" whispered the princess. "Although he wasn't nearly so gentle."

"Thank you." Hitomi's smile widened. "You won't think I'm gentle after this one." She caught Millerna up in her arms and captured her lips with her own.

(Lemon Alert! If you are easily offended by two women having sex then either turn back, or skip to the end.)

Millerna stiffened in surprise at Hitomi's sudden roughness. But she relaxed and just enjoyed the kiss. Her eyes widened when she felt Hitomi's tongue part her lips, and soon she was moaning as the seer tasted her rough tongue. Hitomi's tongue ran through Millerna's entire mouth. Tasting, exploring, probing, it left no inch unfelt. Millerna could barely keep herself standing up, and she felt herself pressed against the door.

Hitomi's hand came down with a-by-now familiar squeeze. But her other hand clasped Millerna's breast. She teased her nipple, pinching playfully as the other girl wriggled in her grasp. Molding the soft flesh, Hitomi felt light headed as she fully realized what she was doing. So much for questions about her sexual preferences.

When Hitomi broke the kiss, Millerna was gasping hard. She could sense her arousal through her long pink dress and felt her own rise. There was no denying it. She wanted this woman bad. "When I kiss you this time, I want you to kiss me back." Hitomi whispered, trailing her tongue up Millerna's cheek as she did so. "I was doing it all. I want you to enjoy more."

Millerna nodded, breathlessly. This time when Hitomi kissed her, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back, fiercely. Eagerly, she opened her lips, and they began to French, their tongues striving against one another. Millerna pushed forward, her breasts mashed against Hitomi's, making both of them moan. She put her leg in between Hitomi's and began to rub her pussy. The feeling was so intense that she nearly came right then and there.

Finally, they broke apart again. The girls looked at each other through half-lidded eyes.

Millerna watched Hitomi lustfully flick her gaze down her figure and she shivered in delight. She was so gorgeous; it was a wonder that she'd never noticed before. Or had she? She remembered how horrible she had been to Hitomi because she thought she was trying to steal Allen. Millerna suddenly realized that she didn't care about Allen anymore. No, it was the brown-haired girl who had captured her heart now. Well, she was damned if this one was getting away from her too!

"So Hitomi" Millerna spoke, her voice low and seductive. She watched, pleased, as Hitomi's breath caught in here throat. "What comes after the goodnight kiss?"

Hitomi smiled lustfully. "Well, I'll show you." Taking Millerna's hand in her own, she brought the princess over to the couch. Once there, she kissed her passionately, trailing kisses all across her face as her hands fiddled with the knots of her dress.

Millerna pulled away for an instant. Expertly, she reached back and unhooked the one strap that kept the entire dress together. No longer needed, the long pink dress slowly fell to the floor, leaving Millerna clad in a bra and panties.

Hitomi's eyes lit up as she watched the princess slowly walk toward her. She reached up to her neck and pulled off her sweater. Her shorts were next to go, and then she was no more clad than Millerna.

Hitomi stepped forward, kissing Millerna's face. She kissed her eyes and lips. She kissed her cheeks and forehead. But she paid special attention to her soft white throat. As she sucked and kissed her, Millerna divested them of their remaining articles of clothing. The two held each other, kissing again, until they fell backwards onto the couch. Harder, almost desperately, Hitomi left a trail of kisses and an almost equal number of hickeys all down Millerna's neck and chest. When she reached her breast, she didn't pause. She clamped on to one of Millerna's stiff erect nipples and suckled furiously.

Millerna was gasping in pleasure, as Hitomi licked and sucked on her breast. She didn't want it to stop it felt so good!

Hitomi teasingly bit down and felt a surge as Millerna cried out. She circled the tip with her tongue and gave one last hard suck. Briefly coming up for air, she switched to her other breast and continued to suck.

After she dealt with Millerna's breasts, Hitomi trailed downward, leaving hot, wet kisses as she went. When she reached Millerna's legs, the princess opened the wide, giving Hitomi a wide view. Her eyes lit up. The smell emanating from Millerna's pussy was intoxicating, and it aroused Hitomi even further than she was.

Thrusting two fingers into the yawning vagina, Hitomi began to fuck Millerna slowly and deliciously. The princess was moaning steadily louder. This was so amazing! She had fingered herself before, sure. But this was a MILLION times better! Her wordless cries helped to drive Hitomi to new heights. She thrust into her lover harder and faster, desperately trying to hear Millerna's screams. Spreading her pussy lips with a finger, Hitomi knelt down in front of Millerna. Giving a reassuring smile, she thrust her head forward and plunged her tongue deep into the virgin pussy.

Millerna did scream then. Her voice bounced off the soundproof walls as she screamed again and again. The sensation of Hitomi's tongue inside of her was driving her mad! She enmeshed her hands in Hitomi's hair and pushed her head inward, trying desperately to make it go in farther. She felt Hitomi's hands wrap around her ass,  
squeezing tightly, drawing herself in.

Whistling, Gaddes strolled down the halls of the Crusade.

The commander had sent him to get Hitomi. Apparently, there was something he needed to tell her _I hope he doesn't try to put the moves on her again._ The lieutenant thought to himself. _Millerna would freak. Why can't he just settle down?_

Deciding that his was not to reason why, Gaddes turned a corner and came to Hitomi's room. Still whistling, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hitomi, I-" His words stopped as abruptly as his feet did.

His gaze was drawn to the couch. Millerna was lying naked on the couch, gasping and moaning as an equally naked Hitomi licked her soaking pussy. Gaddes had rarely seen such a turn on. Allen would have killed to see this.

It took a while for Hitomi to become aware of Gaddes' presence. Carefully, she withdrew her tongue from Millerna. Turning her head, she smiled, her face wet with Millerna's precum. "Can I help you?"

Gaddes' mind snapped back to reality. "Err yes. Allen wanted to talk to you."

Hitomi regarded Gaddes with a 'get lost' look. "Tell him I'm busy."

Gaddes nodded. He started to go but paused. "Hitomi?"

She turned to him again, annoyance on her face. "What?"

"Do you happen to have a bottle of wine?"

"Check the cabinet."

Gaddes nodded and walked over to the cabinet as Hitomi returned to the task of licking Millerna's pussy. He picked up the wine and left the room, all the while trying desperately not to hear the sounds of Millerna losing her virginity to the sandy haired girl from the Mystic moon.

When he got outside, he went to the bridge.

Allen waited for him expectantly. "Well?"

Gaddes shrugged. "She's busy."

Allen frowned. "Too busy to talk to me?"

"It looked like it, yeah."

Allen sighed and started to turn away when he noticed the wine. "Planning on getting drunk tonight?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you need a drinking buddy?"

Gaddes considered it. "No, I think I'll need all of this for myself."

Millerna thrashed and screamed on the couch. Hitomi's constant ministrations were driving her to the edge. She didn't let up either. She was taking great pleasure in what she was doing to the other woman.

Finally, Millerna could no longer hold it. The orgasm struck her just as Hitomi's tongue had entered for another go. Her internal muscles clamped on her tongue, and a wave of juices struck Hitomi in the face. She gleefully buried her face in deeper, trying to get as much on her face as possible. The more for Millerna to lick off afterward!

Eventually, the flood slowed, and finally a mere trickle dripped from her opening. With her tongue free, Hitomi began to lap up the juices while Millerna lay back, gasping for breath.

(End Lemon.)

She was barely aware of Hitomi until her arms gently encircled her. She kissed her tenderly, tasting herself on the other girl. She licked the juices off her face, paying much more attention to Hitomi's skin than to doing a good job. Hitomi sighed and held Millerna tightly.

"Well, how was the lesson?"

Millerna stopped her licking and flashed Hitomi a dazzling smile. "I consider myself thoroughly taught in the arts of men."

"All the better to get Allen with?" Hitomi teased.

Millerna looked her straight in the eye and said, "Fuck Allen. Fuck him long, hard, and with a guy! I don't care about him and I never have! You're the one I want Hitomi! Not Allen, you." She tightened her grip about the other girl. "And I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I think I've fallen in love with you, and I'd like to explore that feeling."

Hitomi felt a slight thrill in her heart. "I'd like that too, Millerna." She whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'd like that too."

Chapter 1 of 5 completed.

 _Me: So, begins another story of love in the time of war. Next time: With a new relationship comes new secrets to keep. So how long will Hitomi keep her newfound relationship with Princess Millerna a secret? Tune in next chapter to find out. There were a_ lot _of misspelled words and other problems when I was rereading the original story that I had printed off. As you can imagine it does poses a bit of a hassle. Anyway, until next time!_

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Lessons in bed

**Some Friendly Advice.  
Chapter 2: Lessons in bed.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: Now as I've stated I'm going to get back to work on my SWAT Kats story when I am finished with this story. There is still time to vote in the poll. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the character that are within. Typical disclaimers apply._

* * *

The population of the Crusade was all in the war room. Allen was going over how they were going to raid some Zaibach supply depot, but he didn't have much of an audience.

Gaddes held his head gingerly in his hands while he drank liberal amounts of coffee, trying to get over his hangover, Kio, Reeden, Oruto, Pyle, and the rest were all asleep, Merle curled up sleeping in Van's lap, while Van polished his sword, and Hitomi and Millerna were busy playing footsy under the table.

Hitomi tried to look attentive as Millerna's slipper covered foot rubbed gently against her sneakered one. She glanced casually at Millerna's face. The princess was watching her, eyelashes lowered seductively. Casually, she licked her lips, drawing out the motion and rising heat in Hitomi's skin.

 _God, you get too turned on by this woman._ She thought to herself.

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi blinked and turned guiltily toward Allen. The knight was looking impatiently at her. "Sorry, what?"

"That's the third time I've asked you something and you weren't listening."

Hitomi shrugged. "Sorry. Ask a fourth time and I'll see what I can do."

Struggling not to laugh, Van coughed loudly, causing Merle to shift in his lap and meow unhappily before she drifted off again. Allen sighed gustily. "I asked you if you could try and dowse the Zaibach base we're hunting. You could tell us where their troops are and where we should attack." He gave her a charming smile. "If anyone could do it, it would be you."

Hitomi sighed. "No".

Allen blinked. "No?"

"I told you in Freid. I'm not a tool that you can just use anytime you like." Hitomi shook her head in frustration. Why couldn't they understand that? "I'm a human being, not a weapon."

Allen stepped in front of her, looking deep into her eyes in what he, no doubt fondly, imagined to be a melting gaze. "Hitomi" he said his voice low and husky, "This could help turn the war in our favor. Please do help us. For me?"

Hitomi was not impressed. "No".

"But you could-"

"Look Allen, she said no. So just drop the subject and leave her alone, okay?"

Allen, Van, Hitomi, and even Gaddes stared at Millerna. The princess was unusually pale, and she was tight lipped from anger. "Hitomi doesn't want to use her powers so just drop it!"

Stunned, Allen didn't answer. He just looked at Millerna in frank astonishment. Finally, he said, "Well, uh, I guess we can manage without your help Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you." When Allen looked away she winked her thanks to Millerna. The princess just smiled and continued rubbing Hitomi's foot.

Eventually, the meeting (such as it was) ended. Gaddes stumbled off, presumably to bed, Van picked up the still sleeping Merle and carried her out, and Millerna daintily rose and strolled from the room. Hitomi was about to follow her when Allen stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you come with me please?" he asked. Hitomi nodded.

Allen took Hitomi's hand and led her through the Crusade. All the while, she wondered what this was about. Suddenly she remembered what Gaddes said last night about Allen wanting to talk to her.

When they reached Allen's room, Hitomi's mind was whirling and twirling with theories and suggestion as to what he wanted to talk to her about. She was so busy thinking that when she blinked she was inside his room.

Allen's room was pretty much the same as any other. It was bigger because he was the captain, and it had a weird sense of flair to it. There was a lot of lace, and a large mirror stood at the opposite end of the room. Every bit of furniture looked like it had been polished with a toothbrush and soaked in turtle wax. It made Hitomi want to 'ooh' and 'ah', and throw up at the same time.

Apparently Gaddes had not gone to bed. The lieutenant was sitting on a chair across the room, still holding his head. He managed a weak smile to Hitomi before moaning in pain.

Allen took Hitomi's hand and sat her down on the bed. He sat down beside her. "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here." She nodded. "Well I may as well get to the point."

Allen took Hitomi's hands in his own. He leaned forward so that he was almost in her face. "Hitomi, you're unlike any girl I've ever met. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Before, I was alone. My family has gone, and my home was taken by the king. I was stuck in a swamp in the middle of nowhere. Now that I've met you, my life has meaning and purpose."

Allen reached out and gently brushed a strand of Hitomi's hair from her face. She didn't move as he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to live without you Hitomi." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Silence reigned through the cabin. Not a single wave of sound penetrated the air. Allen watched Hitomi expectantly as she took in what he said.

Finally, Hitomi sighed deeply. Shaking her head, she released Allen's hands. "Allen I'm sorry, but I don't love you back. Besides, I'm only fifteen. I can't marry you."

Allen was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled sadly. Standing back up he brushed his uniform. "I see. Well then I guess it's better that I go that out in the open than held it in."

Hitomi didn't have an answer. Allen smiled again.

"You know Hitomi, you're the only woman to ever have refused my advances. I wasn't lying when I said you were special. But I guess we weren't meant to be. Maybe in another life". He bowed to her. "I'm sorry for taking up your time like that. And I'm sorry for troubling you." He sat down and faced the window, watching the clouds go by.

As Hitomi stood up, an intense feeling of guilt rose up in her stomach. She turned and left the room, stopping just outside the door to contain herself.

 _You did the right thing_. She told herself. _It wouldn't have been fair to him to let him go on like that. Now he's free to find someone else._

But that feeling of guilt remained. _Remember how long it took you to find somebody you loved? You're lucky that Millerna came to you, otherwise you'd still be alone._ She sighed as the conflicting parts of her mind began to argue. _The poor guy._

She turned to go, but suddenly she got an indescribable feeling. Slowly, she turned to face the closed door. Watching it for several seconds, she stepped forward slowly and put her ear against the thin wood.

She heard footsteps coming toward the door and walking away from it, as if someone was pacing. A voice that sounded like Gaddes was talking.

"Well I guess that's that." He said. "For the first time a woman rejects you. Good thing you're not a sore loser".

"Yeah". The voice of Allen sighed. "It's too bad though. She might have been the one."

"You say that every time. And every time you give her up. It's getting as old as that speech of yours." Gaddes laughed. "So, who's next on your list of conquests? Princess Millerna is pretty hot."

"She is at that. Midsummer's fest is only a few days away. I'll think I'll ask her to go with me."

"Ah yes. Who would miss the chance to go to the festival with the heavenly Allen Schezar? And who wouldn't enjoy the delights in his bed afterward?"

"Oh knock it off! Not even I sleep with a girl on the first date. Maybe the second or third." The two men laughed.

Hitomi felt cold. Then she felt hot. She pushed open the door to the sight of Allen and Gaddes laughing. "Well. You sure got over that fast enough."

The surprised look on Allen's face was priceless. Before Hitomi could enjoy it however, she slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall.

 _That pig! That stupid, arrogant, lustful, wanton, lying, deceitful, possessive BASTARD!_ She thought angrily. There were no words to describe how furious she was. _How dare that man whore play with my feeling like this?! All the time that I thought I liked him, he was playing my feelings to try and get me into bed! Or a closet for that matter! I can't believe I ever liked him!_

Her mind turned to what else he and Gaddes had said. _Millerna is mine!_ Hitomi thought. _I don't care what he says, he's not getting my princess!_ She knew she was getting possessive, but she didn't care. She was at her door and could effectively sulk for an hour or so. She stormed inside, slamming the door shut on the way. She went to her bedroom, lay down on her bed, and buried her head under the pillow.

She lay there for an unknown amount of time. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she felt was a soft touch. "Hitomi?" a quiet voice asked.

Hitomi opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. "Millerna!" Sitting up, she hugged the other woman tightly. "I missed you."

Millerna giggled and hugged her back. "It's only been half a day."

"To me it was an eternity." Hitomi kissed Millerna warmly. The princess met her kiss eagerly.

When they broke apart, Hitomi sighed happily. Lying back on her bed she pillowed her head in her hands. "I've got to tell you, I'm loving the fact that you stopped by."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Do you remember last night?"

Millerna looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, stupid question. Do you remember Gaddes saying that Allen wanted to talk to me?" Nod. "Well he just did."

Hitomi told Millerna everything about her meeting with Allen, every scrap of detail from the tone of his voice to the color of his blanket (which was blue, incidentally). When she was finished the story, Millerna was shaking with fury.

"He's got some nerve doing that to you!" The princess' hands were clutching the bed sheets hard. "He doesn't deserve you Hitomi, and I'm glad you rejected him."

"But won't he go after you next?"

Millerna laughed. "Do you really think he'll have much luck with me now that I have a lover who he tried this on already?"

Hitomi grinned. "Point taken. Still, it really does piss me off." She lay back again, half closing her eyes.

Millerna didn't say anything. She lifted Hitomi's feet into her lap and gently removed her shoes and socks. Carefully, she began rubbing her feet.

"Mm, that feels good."

"You like that?" Hitomi swiftly nodded. "Then more you shall get." She rubbed harder. Then Millerna lifted her foot and kissed her ankle.

Hitomi gazed at her lover. "What are you doing?"

Millerna smiled sweetly as she massaged the other girl. "Making you relax." She kissed her leg, just above her foot.

"By seducing me?"

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."

"Alright then. Take your best shot."

(Lemon Alert! Two women are about to have sex. Proceed with caution or turn back.)

Millerna's smile turned evil. She softly and gently kissed her way up Hitomi's soft, smooth leg. Her smooth skin was warm and tasted of Hitomi; a taste that she had grown very familiar with the night before, and she longed to do it again.

As she reached Hitomi's mid-calf, Millerna's kisses grew harder. Her lips pressed eagerly to the flesh as if desiring to drink it up. Farther and farther up Hitomi's leg she moved until she reached the edge of her shorts. Slowly, teasingly, she pulled them down the other girl's legs. Casting them away, the princess bent her head down.

Millerna delicately ran her tongue over the insides of Hitomi's thighs, nibbling the soft skin. Going even farther, she encountered Hitomi's lacy panties. Carefully, so as not to bite the other girl, Millerna caught the underwear in her teeth and pulled them slowly, provocatively, inch by inch all the way down Hitomi's hot, sweaty legs. Releasing the clothing, Millerna returned to the cleft between Hitomi's legs and moved higher.

Pushing her hands up under Hitomi's shirt, Millerna lifted it over her head, fully exposing Hitomi's upper body to her eyes. Millerna noted that Hitomi wore no bra today. Grinning again, she rolled her nipples in her hands until they were stiff and hard. And still she delayed. She kissed Hitomi full on the lips, plunging her tongue deep inside her hot mouth.

All through this time, Hitomi had been growing steadily more and more aroused. At last she could take it no more. While Millerna's tongue played tug-of-war with her own, she screamed long and loud, directly into the princess' mouth, while her flaming hormones urged her on.

Millerna pulled back teasingly. "Are you relaxed yet?"

"Please Millerna" Hitomi panted. "Take me now. Now!"

"Not until you're relaxed".

"I'm relaxed, damn it! I. Am. Relaxed!"

"If you say so". Still playing, Millerna asked, "How do you want it?"

"Hard. Fast. Inside and out." Hitomi's eyes dilated as she slowly lost control.

"As you wish". Millerna slid back down Hitomi's body and stopped when she reached her cleft. Inhaling the heady odors, she tickled Hitomi's opening with her tongue, making the other girl scream.

"Damn it Millerna!" Hitomi was howling. "Give it to me bitch! Give it to me!"

 _With pleasure._ Millerna thought. Then she thrust hard into the opening with two fingers. Hitomi screamed with insane pleasure. Millerna pushed in deeper and harder as drops of fluid leaked out slowly. This sight brought Millerna to the brink of insanity as she too was overcome by lust. She clamped onto Hitomi's clitoris, sucking madly as she continued thrusting into the other girl.

Hitomi held on as long as she could, trying to remain at the peak of her climax, but she could not hold for long. Her back arched, her eyes widened, her fists clenched, and she screamed as her orgasm exploded outward, all over Millerna's face.

(End Lemon!)

Unable to move, Hitomi lay back and stared at the ceiling as Millerna lapped up the juices. When the princess lay down beside her, she managed to find her strength. "That was intense."

Millerna smiled and tickled her nipple. "Really?"

"Really". Hitomi snaked her arms around the other girl and kissed her passionately.  
Let's do it again."

Millerna laughed out loud. "Okay, you twisted my arm!"

* * *

Merle wandered through the halls.

The cat girl was looking for Hitomi's room. She wanted to talk to the seer about her chances with Van. Van. That name made a feeling of peace and joy well up within the cat girl.

Up until this morning, Merle had always thought of Hitomi as a rival for Van's affection. But today she seemed totally uninterested in him, and she intended to find out why.

Reaching Hitomi's room, she quietly opened the door and crept inside, closing it as she did.

Faint giggles and murmurs came from Hitomi's room. Merle frowned. "What the hell?" Silently, she sneaked up to the wooden door. Gently, ever so carefully, she opened the door and peered inside.

Merle took one good look at what she saw and screamed. Whirling around, she ran full tilt to the exit.

Now, Merle can be forgiven for what happened next because of a couple of things. First of all, she was so totally taken by surprise by what happened that all memory and thought were pushed from her head. Secondly, being part cat, her instinct told her to run on all fours, so her head was parallel to the floor. Finally, her eyes were closed, trying to erase the sight of what she had seen from her vision.

Merle can hardly be blamed if she forgot that she had closed the door.

Merle woke up to a splitting headache. Groaning, she rolled over on the couch and stared into Millerna's wide blue eyes.

"Millerna?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

The princess exchanged a glance with Hitomi, who was sitting by the table. Merle watched the glance suspiciously. Suddenly she remembered and jumped to her feet, causing another wave of pain to roll through her head.

"Merle?" Millerna asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. What happened?"

Hitomi spoke up. "You ran headfirst into a closed door at about thirty mph."

"Oh".

Millerna reached into the bowl beside her and pulled out a cloth soaked in icy water. Merle pushed it away. Stumbling to her feet, she stared, wide eyed at Millerna and Hitomi. Finger pointing to each in turn, she babbled pointless gibberish. "You!" she finally managed.

Hitomi sighed and stood up. Walking over, she slipped an arm around Millerna's waist. "Yes Merle. Us".

The cat girl sat down hard. "When? How? Why?"

"Last night, Hitomi was teaching me about men, and I guess we sort of…you know." Millerna blushed, hugging Hitomi tighter.

Merle whirled and glared at Hitomi. "THIS is why you've been so distant to Van today!"

Hitomi shrugged helplessly. "What can I say? I'm a lesbian."

"What?"

"Never mind. The point is that you can't tell anyone about this."

Merle held up her hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you two honestly think that I can keep a secret, especially one this big?"

Millerna stepped forward. "Merle, you know how people think about same sex relationships. We just want things to be more stable before we tell them."

Merle's face contorted as two powerful instincts, the need to spread secrets and the need to help her friends, entered the dueling arena. Finally, she sighed and threw up her hands. "Alright. I'll keep your secret."

"Oh thank you!" Millerna hugged Merle happily. Hitomi watched jealously, wishing she were Merle at that moment.

Merle pulled back. "But if Van asks I'll have to tell him. I won't lie to Van."

"Merle, I doubt that Van is going to ask you 'Merle, are Hitomi and Millerna lovers?'"

Merle shrugged. "Maybe, but we'll see. Now I think you two want to be alone."

"You got that right." Hitomi kissed Millerna again, the latter stroking her hair. Merle made a face.

"Not while I'm here girls!" Merle turned to leave but paused. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Mm, Gaddes."

"Okay then." Merle left before things could heat up more.

Walking down the halls, Merle looked over the strangeness of the situation. Hitomi and Millerna, the two people least likely to form a relationship, were having sex. She smiled. _They deserve each other._

Turning a corner, she bumped into Gaddes. Both were startled.

"Merle. I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's alright." She hesitated and then blurted it out. "You know about Hitomi and Millerna, right?"

Gaddes nearly fainted in relief. Someone else knew! It wasn't just his secret! "You know!"

"So do you!"

"God, I've been dying to talk to someone about it."

"How did you find out?"

Reeden strolled by. Seeing the two, he stopped. "Hey boss. What's up?"

Gaddes nodded his way distractedly. "Nothing. Come on Merle." Taking her arm, they walked away to talk about the recent development.

Reeden looked on, puzzled. Then he shrugged. "I'll bet they're doing it."

Chapter 2 of 5 complete.

 _Me: Now, after I finish this rewrite I'm thinking of doing a one-shot story sequel based off this. Thoughts on it? I'll make a poll for it when I have a chance. Next time: How will others act when secrets are revealed? Find out in the next chapter._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Lessons in protection

**Some Friendly Advice.  
Chapter 3: Lessons in protection.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: Only two more chapters to go until I'm done! I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters from Escaflowne. Typical disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

It had been a week since Merle walked in on Hitomi and Millerna. Since then, the Crusade had raided the depot, and was back in Palas, undergoing repairs, and such. This gave the women an opportunity to get off the ship and have a little fun on their own.

As Hitomi had predicted, Allen had asked Millerna to the Midsummer's fest. Millerna had frostily refused. "You should have asked me before you hit on my best friend!" were her exact words. Kio, Pyle, and Oruto, who were close enough to hear the whole confrontation, had a good laugh at the look on Allen's face as Millerna stormed off.

Instead, Millerna went with Hitomi. The two had a hell of a time. They traipsed all over the city, laughing and holding hands the whole way. Sure, people stared, but they were willing to ignore them if they did no more than stare. The one man who questioned their companionship got his ears blistered.

They modelled dresses at the best clothing shop in the city. Millerna's title helped them out there, as the man behind the counter was quite snobby toward peasants. For the rest of the morning, they terrorized the merchants by swarming every sale in the city.

After stopping for a quick lunch, they went down to the wharves and watched the dolphins. No one around, Millerna lay her head on Hitomi's shoulder. The other girl wrapped an arm around her waist and softly kissed her hair. It was a perfect moment.

They went to the show house and saw play that would make any nobleman blush. The suggestive movements of the characters heated them up, and the end of the final act saw them kissing hungrily in a dark corner.

The evening ended with dinner at the finest restaurant. They talked long into the night, telling each other about their families, and so on.

They finally got back to the ship at around midnight. The ever-flirtatious Allen had apparently worried frantically about the two women and tried to get them to promise to tell him when they left the ship. Totally ignoring Allen's existence, Hitomi strolled into her room. Millerna paused only to give the knight her coat before joining Hitomi. The sex-free day had them both ripping off each other's clothes almost before the door was locked.

From then on, the happy couple spent every day off ship, happily wandering the city. Whenever they looked like getting caught, they would always resort to Gaddes and Merle.

The two go-betweens pitied themselves at being 'dragged into this insane operation' as Gaddes put it. Most nights he would get drunk. When Merle asked what he was doing, he claimed he was 'trying to forget'. When asked what, he responded in a slurred voice, "I forgot".

Merle was actually having a fun time. She loved being part of big conspiracies, and loved nothing so much as a big secret. But more and more she was realizing something.

She was in love with Van.

Merle had always known that she loved Van. Family loved each other, friends loved each other, and so on. But she was beginning to realize what being 'in' love meant.

To her, being in love meant thinking about Him all the time. It meant that the room brightened when He walked in. It meant that she felt faint whenever He smiled at her. She knew perfectly well that she sounded like a corny love novel, but screw everyone! That was how she felt!

If only she had the courage to do something about it.

One-day Merle was lying on her bed reading one of those corny love novels. She was just getting to the part when the hero sweeps up the damsel and kisses her soundly when a knock came at the door. "Merle? Can I come in?"

Her heart jumped. It was Him! Van! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! "Of course, Lord Van!" Shutting the book, Merle sat up quickly as Van entered the room. Immediately her eyes glazed as she watched his incredible handsomeness.

Van sat down in a chair opposite of Merle. "I need to talk to you about something that might be a touchy subject with you. Is that alright?"

Merle nodded emphatically. "Of course, Lord Van! What's wrong?"

Van hesitated. "Well it's about Hitomi."

Sudden terror filled Merle's soul the cream inside of a doughnut. Did Van have feelings for Hitomi? "Hi-Hitomi?" she asked faintly.

Van nodded, oblivious to Merle's sudden fear. "Yes. She's been acting kind of weird lately. She goes out every morning and doesn't come back until late. She keeps looking like she's a million miles away, and she always has this goofy grin. The other day she fell asleep while we were talking. I'm getting kind of worried. She's my friend, and I need to know if something's wrong, but she won't tell me! So, want to know if she's told you anything."

Relief flooded Merle's being. "So, you're not in love with Hitomi?" she asked tentatively.

Van stared at Merle as if she'd grown a fifth head. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well never mind." Merle sighed inwardly. She was never going to be able to tell him.

"Oh. Well can you explain Hitomi's weird behavior?"

Merle shrugged. "It's probably because of-" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Van looked up sharply. "What?"

"Nothing".

"What's it because of?"

Merle desperately looked for an escape. There was none.

Van took her hand in his. "Please tell me Merle."

Merle nearly turned to jelly. But she remembered her promise. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised Hitomi."

Van frowned slightly. "There's something wrong with Hitomi and she made you promise not to tell?"

Merle shook her head. "Hitomi's fine!"

"Well that's a relief. I was getting worried." Van leaned back in his chair.

Minutes ticked by in silence. Finally, Van broke the ice. "Why can't you tell me Merle?"

Merle folded her arms stubbornly. "It's a personal matter." Van sighed in frustration. "And you're not going to tell me what?"

"Not for all the catnip in the world! I made a promise and I aim to keep it!"

Van groaned. This could take a while. Suddenly inspiration struck him. "Merle?"

The cat girl looked at him. For a moment, Van was startled. He'd never noticed how blue Merle's eyes were before. "How about I'll guess things about Hitomi's secret, and you tell me if I'm right or wrong. Okay?"

Merle considered the matter. It seemed harmless enough. The odds of Van asking if Hitomi was fucking the Asturian princess were a thousand to one. "Okay. You have a deal."

"Good". Van sat back and thought. "Did she have some sort of vision?"

Merle shook her head. "No".

"Okay. Is it about the war?"

"No".

"Is it about her home? Has she found some way back?"

"No and no". Merle grinned to herself. This was perfect! Eventually Van would get frustrated and give up, making it so that Merle wouldn't have to give anything away.

"Does someone else know?"

Merle bit her lip. "Yes."

Van's eyes lit. "Who?"

"Hey! Only yes or no questions!"

Van held up his hands. "Alright. Hmm. Does she like someone? Sexually I mean?"

"Yes."

Van's head shot up. "Is she seeing anyone?"

'Damn it!' Merle swore. "Yes."

Van stood up. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you! You have to guess!" Things were looking desperate for Merle. Although, it was still unlikely that he's guess Millerna, he might piece it together.

Van frowned again. "Is it someone on the Crusade?"

Merle was sweating now. "Yes."

"Is it Allen?"

"No".

"Gaddes?"

"No".

"Dryden?"

"No".

"Reeden?"

"No".

"Kio?"

"No".

"Pyle?"

"No".

"Oruto?"

"No".

Van threw up his hands. "Then who the hell could it be?!"

Merle folded her arms again. "I can't tell you."

Van knuckled his forehead, trying to calm down. "She's been spending a lot of time with princess Millerna. Does she know?"

He immediately saw that he struck a chord. Merle blinked nervously and her hands clenched. "Yes."

Van began to pace. Hitomi was seeing someone that was on the Crusade; it wasn't any of the men and princess Millerna knew about it. What the hell? Suddenly the truth hit him. He refused to believe it but the evidence was right there in front of his face. "Oh my God".

Merle sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

* * *

With a last kiss on Hitomi's lips, Millerna backed out of the broom closet and shut the door. Turning, she strolled unsteadily down the hall with a big goofy grin on her face.

The two had been quick to see the advantages of the old broom closet. Seeing as no one swept the Crusade anymore, so she should put it to good use.

Anyway, Millerna walked along, trying to get to her room without tripping over her feet. Turning a corner, she reached her hallway. But waiting by her door was Allen Schezar.

For a moment Millerna considered turning around. 'Relax. He's probably here to ask you out again'. With that thought, she tossed her hair and continued walking.

Allen walked up to her. "Millerna we need to talk."

Millerna didn't answer. She just kept on going. Allen followed her.

"Millerna I know about you and Hitomi."

The princess froze. Slowly she turned around and faced the knight. "What?"

Allen nodded. "I know all about you and Hitomi."

Millerna couldn't move. Every function in her body had seized up and she was totally unable to speak. All she could do was stand and listen to Allen's words.

"It took me a while to figure it out, but all the pieces finally added up. You have a lover, somewhere on this ship, and Hitomi is helping you meet with him without the rest of us knowing."

Millerna blinked. "Err what?"

Allen smiled smugly. "You heard me."

Millerna suddenly burst out laughing. "You think I'm having an affair with one of your crew?"

Allen scowled. "I don't see what's so funny Millerna. You're the heir apparent of Asturia. You'll have to marry someday. You can't afford a relationship with some man."

Millerna smirked and leaned back against the wall. "Well that's a nice theory Allen, but there's one small flaw. I'm NOT seeing any of your crew, as you seem to think. In fact, I'm not seeing anyone!"

Allen snorted. "Please Millerna, don't insult my intelligence. I can tell when someone's been making love." He pointed to her hair. "Your hair is all tangled, someone's been running his hands through it." He pointed to her face. "Your lips are red and bruised, you've been kissing someone. Very hard and very recently". He pointed to her clothes. "Your dress is ruffled and wrinkled, someone's been feeling you up, and you've been letting them."

Millerna flushed, thinking of the closet a few minutes ago. _That about sums it up._

"And if it's not one of my crew, then it's someone else. It's Van, isn't it?" Allen grabbed Millerna's shoulder. "Did he force you into this? Did he take you against his will?"

Millerna jerked away from the raving knight. "Allen! Control yourself! You're sounding like a jealous husband!" Her nose tilted into the air. "And I don't see what business of yours it is if I have a relationship with whoever I want!" She started past but he grabbed her again. "Allen!"

"It's my concern to make this stop!" His tone turned pleading. "Millerna, you're going to be queen of Asturia! You can't just sleep around with whomever you want, even if it is Van! I won't allow it!"

Millerna slapped Allen across the face. "How dare you?! I do not 'sleep around' with anyone! And you have no authority to stop me from doing anything! You're just jealous of Van! Hitomi rejected you and you think she went to Van! I rejected you and now you're thinking the same thing!" She snorted. "I suggest you go drink this problem of yours off." She strode past him. Suddenly she found herself slammed against the wall.

Allen's face was contorted with fury. "Don't fuck with me princess" he hissed. "You shouldn't hit me like that. You don't know how I might react. I think you need to be taught a lesson about how real men work, not skinny Fanelian twerps." He kissed her roughly. For the first time, Millerna could smell the brandy on his breath _Oh my God, he's drunk!_ Millerna was suddenly terrified and she struggled wildly.

"Allen! Let go!" Millerna screamed. She had never felt more helpless and afraid.

Allen slapped her. "Shut up!" He had just grabbed her breast hard in one hand when he felt something hard jerk against his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The words were screamed as Allen was slammed into the wall.

Van and Merle were heading towards Millerna cabin. Van intended to get this secret out into the open once and for all. Despite her fear that Hitomi might think she was a promise breaker, Merle was determined to come.

They were almost there when they heard a voice scream out fury and hatred. Twisted by emotions that dwarfed the term angry, it was barely recognizable as Hitomi's. Without another thought, they ran around the corner to the scene of the scream.

Hitomi had looped her pendant chain around Allen's neck and used it to slam him into the wall. Howling with fury, she slammed a fist into his gut. When he doubled over, she kneed him into in the chin. Then she went crazy. Her fists shot forward and back delivering devastating blows to Allen's head, chest, and gut. She kicked him in the balls and opened up on his face.

All the while she screamed words of fury. "DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR ME?" she shrieked. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY PRINCESS AGAIN! YOU FUCKER, DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Van ran forward. He caught Hitomi around the waist just as she hammered a fist into Allen's jaw. Kicking wildly as he lifted her off her feet, she was distracted enough to let an unconscious Allen slide to the floor, blood leaking from his face.

"Damn it Hitomi, calm down!" Van yelled, hoping to penetrate the madness that had caught her. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"No!" Hitomi was frothing at the mouth with fury. "I'm going to break every bone in his perverted body three times, and THEN going to kill him!"

"Hitomi?"

The whispered word cut through the madness like light through a dark room. Hitomi immediately stopped struggling and Van put her down. She immediately went to Millerna. The princess was crying slightly. "Millerna" she whispered, "What did he do to you? Talk to me princess!"

Millerna shook her head. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me too bad."

Hitomi sobbed in relief and hugged the princess to her chest. Merle coughed slightly and went to drag Allen to the infirmary. Van just watched the women share a tender moment.

At last Hitomi seemed to recover herself. Looking up, she saw Van and smiled sadly. "I guess you finally found out."

Van nodded. "I'm happy for the both of you. Really".

Millerna smiled too. "Thanks Van. I guess this means the charade is over."

Hitomi kissed Millerna gently on the head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." Standing up, Hitomi lifted the other girl into her arms. Walking passed Van, she carried her into her room. Laying her out on the bed, she covered her with a blanket. Millerna fell asleep almost instantly.

Van smiled as he watched Hitomi watching Millerna. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I need to be with my princess for a while."

Nodding, Van left the room. Hitomi sat in a chair and began her long, night time vigil.

Chapter 3 of 5 complete.

 _Me: Drama is happening and I cannot wait for the outcome! Next time: The princess is safe but is their future? Is the relationship over because of social status and expectations? There's only one way to find out and that is to read the next chapter._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Lessons in love

**Some Friendly Advice.  
Chapter 4: Lessons in love.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: Yes, this is the final chapter in the main story._ BUT _there is an alternate ending to chapter two for you to enjoy next. Now I'll get back to work on the Moving to Megakat City story as soon as I knock out a few other things on Fimfiction. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters. Typical disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

Millerna woke slowly. Yawning widely, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw Hitomi. The other girl was sleeping soundly in a chair across the room. Smiling, the princess rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't. The memory of last night was too fresh.

"Millerna, you're going to be queen of Asturia! You can't just sleep around with whomever you want." Allen's words echoed through her head. The more she tried to ignore them, the more she realized the cruel truth.

It was funny how things went. A moment ago, she was perfectly happy. Now she was on the verge of tears.

Unable to stop herself, quiet sobs wracked Millerna's body. The noise woke up Hitomi. The seer knelt by the bed and gently touched Millerna's shoulder. "Princess?" she whispered gently, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Millerna couldn't stop crying and it was starting to scare Hitomi. "Please Millerna, calm down. Tell me what's the matter." She took her into her arms and held her gently. "It's alright. Don't cry."

Eventually, Millerna's tears ran out. Sighing she pulled away from Hitomi and looked deep into her eyes. "Hitomi, there's something I have to tell you."

Hitomi cocked her head. "I'm listening."

"You don't understand! It's breaking my heart to keep it in, but if I tell you then you'll hate me." Tears welled up in the pretty blue eyes once more. "And I'd die if you hated me."

Hitomi tilted Millerna's face to hers and looked deep into her eyes. "Millerna you have my solemn oath that nothing you say could make me hate you. I love you, and love is stronger than that."

Millerna sighed. "I guess we'll see then."

For a minute she didn't talk. Only the sound of the wind rustling trees outside the window could be heard. Finally, the princess spoke up.

"Hitomi, I can't be with you anymore."

Before Hitomi could say anything, Millerna plunged onward. "It's Asturian custom for the ascending prince or princess to marry as soon as possible and produce an heir for the throne. Father is getting old and he won't be around much longer. Marlene is dead, and that leaves the throne for me. I'm going to have to marry someone and it can't be you!"

By now tears were flowing unchecked down Millerna's face. "And if you stay with me, you would always be lonely. It's obvious we can't give each other children" she smiled humorlessly, "and people would think you're a freak for loving another woman. So, I guess it would be best for us to just end it right now."

She waited in fearful anticipation for Hitomi's anger, her sadness, and even her hatred. The minutes passed in silence and still no sound came from the other girl. Finally, Hitomi made a noise. It was a quiet amused laugh. Startled, Millerna looked up and stared in shock as Hitomi laughed lightly.

"Hitomi?" she asked, slightly in awe, "What are you doing?"

"My Grandmother once told me" Hitomi began, managing to stop her laughter, "'If there's something troubling you, but you know it's stupid, just laugh it off'".

Millerna made a face. "This is not even slightly stupid! It ruins our relationship totally!"

Hitomi sighed and leaned into Millerna's face. "Tell me something Millerna: Do you love me?"

Millerna nodded. "More than anything".

"Do you want to be queen?"

"I never have and I never will".

"Then can't you just break the rules this once?"

Millerna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hitomi threw up her hands. "Tell them you don't want the job! Quit! Resign! Appoint someone else! Fake your own death for God's sake! This isn't about me by now. If you become queen you'll obviously be unhappy. And I would really hate to know you're unhappy."

"But there's no one who can become queen instead of me!" Millerna protested. "Asturian law states that someone of royal birth must be crowned monarch! So, I have no choice! Unless..." Her eyes suddenly sparkled with intuition. "Eries! Eries could be queen! She's been training for this her entire life. She'd love to be queen." But then she sighed again. "But you'd still be alone."

Hitomi looked blank. "What on Earth, Gaea, and Mars are you talking about?"

"People around here hate anything out of the ordinary. If you stay with me then people will shun you, hate you, call you a whore. You wouldn't have a moment's peaceful life with me. And we couldn't even have children. I don't want to make you miserable Hitomi."

Hitomi put an arm around Millerna. "Millerna" she said softly, "People's opinions about me mean that." She snapped her fingers. "We wouldn't have to live in Asturia. We could go to Fanelia, or Freid. It doesn't matter where we go, just so long as I can be with you. And as for the children, they're not important. You'll always be my princess, Millerna. And all I want is you. In fact, I need you."

Millerna dried her tears and looked at her lover. "You mean that?"

Hitomi smiled. "I could never lie to you."

Tears flooded Millerna's eyes again. But these were tears of joy and love. "God, Hitomi, I'm lucky to have you!"

"Yes you are."

Millerna hugged her tightly, the aforementioned tears trickling down her face. Hitomi wrapped her arms around the princess and just held her. Millerna knew she needed this, and thanked any God, spirit, deity, or angel who might be listening.

Twin rumbles interrupted their tender moment. Hitomi and Millerna turned red. Then they laughed.

"Being miserable sure makes you hungry!"

"Another thing Grandmother said was to never be miserable on an empty stomach! In which case." Hitomi pulled away from her princess and reached out. Grasping a bell, she rang it twice. In under a minute, Kio strolled into the room.

"What's up ladies?" he grinned brightly. "I'm guessing you want some breakfast?"

Hitomi gave a dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes. "Yes please."

The Crusade's chef bowed. "Coming right up, two Kio specials!"

When he left, Millerna glared at Hitomi. "You mean that all this time I've been waking up at an abysmal hour, I could have slept in and had breakfast in bed?"

Hitomi grinned cockily at Millerna. "Kio has a soft spot for pretty women." Millerna mock-snorted.

"And what am I? Chopped lizard?"

Unable to resist the dare, Hitomi took her lover in her arms. "Oh, you're much more than that my love." She whispered. "So much more than that".

Millerna tilted her head up to be kissed and Hitomi obliged her. If Kio hadn't shown up with breakfast, they probably would have spent all morning like that. Rolling his eyes skyward, he sighed gustily. "No smooching while I'm in the room, kay?"

The women broke apart instantly, red in the face. Kio grinned. "Don't worry about it. Merle told the rest of us when she dragged in the commander, and Van and Gaddes backed her up. I tell yah Hitomi" Kio shook his head, "You really nailed the boss pretty bad."

Hitomi looked sad for a moment, and Kio hastened to make her feel better. "Don't get me wrong. It was a good thing you did. The commander was drunk, and he wasn't thinking straight. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Millerna beamed and snuggled up to Hitomi. "I keep telling her, she's the best! Maybe now she'll believe me!"

Hitomi pecked Millerna on the lips. "I'm nothing without you."

Kio rolled his eyes again and set the food down on the floor. "I'd suggest you eat before you get too involved, or it'll go cold." With that, he left the room, laughing slightly. Princess Millerna and the girl from the Mystic moon. Who'd have thought it?

"More grapes?"

Hitomi nodded and the fruit was lowered slowly. Teasingly, they kept just out of her reach, so she nibbled at the bottom-most one enticingly.

The two women had the morning feeding bits of food to each other. When their hunger for food had been sated, Hitomi lay her head in Millerna's lap and allowed the other woman to feed her grapes.

As she nibbled on the grape in an enticing way, she kept looking up at Millerna's breasts. Full and round, they strained against the blue and white dress of the night before. The princess had a way of bending over so that she gave the seer a full view of what she had. Hitomi longed to feel those mounds of flesh beneath her lips as this grape was now. She knew Millerna was teasing her, and it was fun to play along.

Millerna watched, riveted, as Hitomi licked and teased the grape with her tongue. Imagining her breasts under her ministrations, Millerna nearly moaned out loud. Slowly, she lowered the grape and Hitomi sucked it into her mouth. Slowly she chewed the fruit. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Anymore grapes?"

Glancing at the bowl, Millerna affected to sound sorrowful. "Oh dear" she pouted, "It seems we're all out of grapes. Such a shame".

The other eyebrow went up. "I am still hungry. What else do you have?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something."

(Lemon Alert! You can either skip this or turn back. Otherwise proceed with caution!)

Millerna slowly bent over until her body was only inches from Hitomi's. Leaning in even closer, she closed her eyes as their lips brushed.

Entwining her fingers in the other woman's hair, Hitomi yanked Millerna closer, deepening the kiss. She surrendered her mouth to her and gasped in delight as Millerna's tongue tickled and teased, as it slowly possessed her entire being. They broke apart for an instant, to breathe, and the princess crushed her mouth to Hitomi's.

Taking control, Millerna swept Hitomi's tight ass into her hands and pressed her lower body to herself. Breaking her mouth free, she kissed Hitomi's neck. Each kiss was like fire, driving the other girl to slow frenzy.

Hitomi suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. Grasping the bodice of Millerna's dress, she heaved. Millerna gasped as her dress ripped apart under the unrelenting pressure of Hitomi's hands. Without pause, she leaned downward and started suckling greedily at Millerna's breast.

Millerna moaned as she held the prostrate Hitomi to her chest. "Feeling a little tense, are we?" Reaching downward, she plunged her hand into Hitomi's shorts and brushed past her underwear. "Let's see if we can't loosen you up a little." Finding what she was looking for, the princess caressed the spot. Hitomi moaned and let go of Millerna.

Millerna leaned forward now, casually removing the shredded remains of her dress. Reaching forward, she took Hitomi's shirt in her free hand and lifted it over her head. Her hand still in her underwear increased pace. It rubbed hard against Hitomi's supercharged area. Hitomi was so charged up she was struggling just to keep from coming into Millerna's hand.

"Millerna!" She gasped. "I can't hold it! I…can't…oh God!" Unable to resist, she let go, and a stream of warm liquid gushed into Millerna's hand.

Removing Millerna's hand from her, Hitomi brought it casually to her lips and carefully licked each one clean. Looking into her eyes, she smiled wickedly as she saw the effect. "My turn!" Slipping out of her pants, she wriggled up Millerna's prostrate body. She kissed her warmly. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Millerna smiled into Hitomi's kiss. "Of course, I knew" she whispered. "I always knew."

Hitomi smiled back. Suddenly inspiration struck her. Grinning maliciously, she twisted into a classic 69 positions. Millerna's questioning look quickly became glazed with pleasure as Hitomi tickled her with her tongue. "Hitomi? Ooh..." she whispered.

Hitomi reacted by licking her pussy lips, inciting a small scream. "Now" she said, her voice muffled between Millerna's legs, "You join in".

Millerna quickly got the idea. Holding Hitomi's legs apart, she clamped her lips onto her clit and sucked. Plunging her tongue deep into her, she pumped in and out hard and fast.

Hitomi was nearly blind with pleasure. All she could see was Millerna. She poured all the energy that the princess' treatment gave her into her tongue.

Both women were driven into a frenzy, and they reached their climaxes at the same moment. When it was all over, they lay together, gasping, their hot sweaty bodies tangled together.

(End Lemon!)

After some moments of breath catching, Millerna moved about so that her head was by Hitomi's.

"Hitomi" she said, "I want to thank you. You stayed with me, even though I didn't think I wanted you to."

Hitomi sighed and kissed Millerna's cheek. "I love you princess. That's what you den yen you're in love."

Millerna smiled and snuggled closer. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we sleep. All that sex wore me out." Millerna's laugh turned into a yawn, and soon they were sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Crusade, Merle went through a similar predicament.

The cat girl was padding down the corridors looking lost. In fact, she was nearly so. In her mind, she was at sea over a certain black-haired king. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she knew it. And yes, she wanted so much to tell him. But she couldn't. The simple truth of the matter was that she was afraid. Afraid of his rejection.

Blinking away a tear, Merle looked up. She had come to Van's room without knowing it. "I should go," she said to herself. But another part of her body had seized control, and Merle found herself opening the door and stepping inside.

'NO!', Merle's mind howled as she walked through the door. 'Don't do it!'

Van was sitting on his bed reading. When he looked up, he smiled at Merle, turning her insides to jelly. "Hi Merle. What's up?"

Now that she had got this far, Merle's tongue froze up. "I-I…"

Van looked at her oddly. "Are you okay Merle? You sound like you've got a hairball or something."

Merle shook her head. This was not going to be easy. Fiddling with her tail, she lay her ears back and sat down on a chair. She took a deep breath and tried to get it out. "Van, I-"

Gaddes burst into the room. "Hey Van. I've got the newspaper for you like you wanted."

Van smiled. "Thanks Gaddes". The sergeant nodded and passed the paper to Van and left. Turning to Merle, Van said, " Wha-what was it you were saying?"

Merle gave a shaky smile. 'Okay Merle. Just spit it out and the tension will be over.' "Van, I l-"

The window blew open in a strong wind. With a terrified squawk, a bird was blown into the room. With a small shriek, Merle covered her head and ducked to the ground while the winged creature flew round her head.

Eventually Van can caught the bird and, with much struggle, threw it out the window again and closed the door.

Merle silently seethed as Van closed the window and sat down again. "How on Gaea did the wind manage to blow open the window? It was locked!"

"I don't know." Merle sighed in exasperation. "Look Van-"

The door burst open again. Merle screamed out a word that she'd once heard a sailor use.

Kio and Van stared at her. Realizing what she'd said, Merle blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Uh..." Kio stuttered, "I was just…uh…going to say that supper's ready. I'll leave now." With that, he hastily backed out of the room.

Van stood up. Walking over to Merle, he offered her his hand. "So, do you want to join me for supper?"

Merle's heart did a back flip. "Okay!" she squeaked.

Just then the wind blew open the window again and, with a frigid howl, blew out the lamp.

Merle's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark, but in that moment, she tripped over a footstool and sprawled into Van's arms. Glad it was dark she blushed again. "Uh, sorry Van". She was about to say more when she felt Van's lips on her own.

Startled, she backed away slightly, breaking contact. Looking up into Van's face she saw momentary surprise. Then only ashamed sadness touched his expression. "Merle, I'm so sorry." He began. "I don't know what came over me!"

Merle lightly touched her lips as he babbled his fervent apologies. Resolved hardened her mind. Touching a finger to his lips, she silenced him. "Whatever it was, I'm glad it did." Then, throwing panic out the window, she pressed her lips to Van's.

Startled, Van didn't know how to react. Tentatively he touched Merle's soft pink hair, and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. Merle felt this and shivered in delight. Letting herself drown in his warm sweet lips, she closed her eyes and sighed. An instinct took over, opening her mouth and invading Van's. This move took the king by surprise, but he grew used to it. He fought back, teasing her mouth and sucking on her tongue when it retaliated. Both were so reluctant to break apart that they were half-asphyxiated when they finally gave in.

In short, their first kiss was passionate, hot, loving, and so sweet that a diabetic would have keeled over on the spot.

Gasping for breath, Merle tried to talk. "Van? I love you."

In spite his own breath being nearly gone, Van smiled reassuringly. "Me too. It took a while but it finally hit me."

The words took Merle's breath away again, and she fainted from lack of oxygen.

She awoke a few seconds later to Van giving her mouth to mouth CPR. Smiling, she let him continue.

Eventually, Van figured out that unconscious people don't usually smile. Frowning, he reached down and tickled the young cat girl mercilessly until her squeals of laughter echoed across the room. She swatted his leg with her tail, sending him to the floor on top of her, and silencing all sound.

Van's eyes met Merle's with the intensity of a laser guided ICBM. Merle stared back, her eyes half-closed, seductively smoothing her soft fur.

Finally, Van leaned down and kissed her again. Merle met him with such ferocity that it seemed she was a tigress. Tongue pushing deep, she let out a loud purr and let her instincts take over.

It was some time before they got up to eat supper.

Hitomi and Millerna strolled down the hall to the mess hall. Their clothes were rumpled, their steps were unsteady, and their hair looked as though it had been used to clog a drain. But their eyes glazed adoringly at each other and their hands clasped with love.

On the other side of the ship, Van also walked toward the mess hall. His arm was wrapped around Merle's waist, and the cat girl's tail returned the favor. Neither could keep their hands off each other and they nearly started making out I the middle of the hallway.

Both groups arrived at nearly the same moment. Seeing each other, they grinned and moved to a table in the center.

Kio had laid out food earlier and no one else was in the room. It was just the two pairs of horny lovers.

Van sat down and Merle plopped herself into his lap. Millerna daintily seated herself next to Hitomi and started feeling her up the instant she sat down.

Giggling, Hitomi turned her attention to Van and Merle. "So, I see you've finally got together. Good for you! Maybe you'll be less solemn and irritable."

Merle hissed dramatically, clutching Van's shoulders. "Hey! Only I'm allowed to tease Lord Van!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and Millerna laughed. "So, I see you two have tied the knot?"

Van blushed, even as he smiled. "Ah no. Nothing that far. We kissed. We cuddled. We didn't break anything."

Hitomi led teasingly. "How considerate". Millerna whacked her arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For flirting with someone other than me" Millerna said. Then she folded her arms in an expression of mock hurt.

Smiling, Hitomi leaned forward and gave her a melting kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she pinched her breast, drawing squeal. "You know I'm only for you princess."

Millerna smiled back and lay her head on Hitomi's shoulder. "I know."

Merle smiled at the sight. "Well now I know how you guys feel."

"And how's that?"

"Hot sweaty, tired, and loving every minute of it!"

Laughter ensued around the table. Van looked thoughtful, even as he stroked Merle's back fur. "Do you suppose it's like that for everyone? Even during this war?"

"What does a war have to do with it?"

"Well, I've always heard that war ruins times like these, that it makes you more serious and ruins the casual day to day love.

Millerna shrugged. "If we don't find love when we do, then will we ever?"

Hitomi frowned. "I'll have to think about that. In the meantime, let's eat."  
The end.

Chapter 4 of 5 completed.

 _Me: The next chapter is an alternate ending so prepare yourselves for some lemony goodness._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Lessons in participation

**Some Friendly Advice.  
Alternate Ending: Lessons in participation.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: This is it! The alternate ending to chapter two and the conclusion to this story. It was rather difficult to rewrite some of these stories but it was worth it. Now I did the best I could fixing the grammar and misspelled words for that I apologize if something seems amiss. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters. Typical disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

Merle wandered through the halls.

The cat girl was looking for Hitomi's room. The girl had been acting really weird today, and she wanted to find out why. Usually Allen made her get all wide eyed, and stammering. But today she'd told him off good. And that was another thing. What was Millerna doing sticking up for Hitomi?

Reaching Hitomi's room, she quietly opened the door and crept inside, closing it as she did.

Faint giggles and murmurs came from Hitomi's room. Merle frowned. What the hell? Silently, she sneaked up to the wooden door. Gently, ever so carefully, she opened the door and peered inside.

Merle's eyes shot wide opened and at first, she thought she was hallucinating from too much catnip. She blinked a few times and still saw what she saw.

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by two women having sex then skip to the end or hit the previous button.)

Millerna and Hitomi were lying back on the bed, their bodies tangled with each other, and their lips melded. Millerna's long blond hair spread out over the bed like a sheet, and Hitomi giggled as it tickled her. The sandy haired girl reached down and pinched Millerna's nipple, drawing forth a squeak. The princess responded by leaning down and sucking on Hitomi's breast.

Merle stared in shock. 'What the hell are they doing?!' This was so wrong but exciting.

Merle shook her head, cheeks flaming. This was wrong. She shouldn't be watching this! Something was keeping her from leaving though.

A new sensation woke inside of Merle's young body. Watching, Merle saw Hitomi slip a hand between Millerna's legs. The princess cried out in delight as the finger slipped in and out.

Merle brought her own finger up before her eyes and examined it. Then she looked back at the other girls, wanting to see more. Unconsciously, her hand slid down her body slowly. Rubbing at her chaste breasts, she felt excitement well up within her once more. She started to reach her hand down farther then yanked it back.

'No!' she hissed in her mind. 'No! This is wrong! I can't do this. I WON'T do this! But it looks so much fun. Well, maybe just this once.' With that, Merle's hand slid down her body once again. Slipping up beneath her skirt, it found her young, tight pussy. Touching herself tentatively, she jumped at the feel of her supersensitive skin. Gritting her teeth, she pushed her finger inside, rubbing her clit as she went.

Merle gasped at the new feeling, the feeling of something inside of her. She closed her eyes and gulped some air before continuing. Pushing deeper within herself, she suddenly drew back in alarm.

This was sick! Why was she, Merle, a loveable cat girl, friend to the king of Fanelia, fingering herself like some common prostitute? It was enough to choke a horse! For a minute she wiped her finger frantically on her dress, trying to get rid of the feeling. Then she smelled it. It was the scent of her own arousal.

Merle was stunned. She didn't want to believe it but that intoxicating smell hung in her nostrils, coupled with the warmth between her legs. She was enjoying this. Revolted but at the same time curious, she slowly reached back between her legs. For a long time, she hovered there, unable to decide, as the sounds of lovemaking in the next room increased. Finally, she took a deep breath and thrust in hard and deep.

A sudden jolt of pain her and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She tried to jerk her hand away but it had got caught on her skirt. Slowly the pain subsided, taking Merle's panic with her. She found that she could slip deeper into her pussy than before and she was quick to experiment.

Soon Merle was purring softly to herself as she stoked her inner fire. Her finger was zipping in and out of her vagina like a violin bow. Her breaths came in labored gasps and sweat poured from every orifice on her face. Her palm rubbed against her clit and she sighed loudly at the supercharged feeling.

"Having fun?"

Merle's eyes blasted open and her hand shot away from her as she stared in terror.

Hitomi and Millerna stood in front of the cat girl, as naked as the day they were born. Both wore a broad smile as Merle tried to explain herself.

"Hitomi!" she gasped. "Millerna! I was just-just-"

Millerna stepped forward and touched a finger to her lips. "I think we all know what you were doing." She said with a giggle. The princess slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl. Rubbing her cheek to the terrified cat girl's she whispered into her ear, "If you wanted to join in all you had to do was say so".

"J-join in?" Usually full of talk, Merle could hardly squeak.

Hitomi stepped up as Millerna stepped back. "Of course," she purred, not unlike Merle herself. "I think you want to have some fun, hmm? You want to feel soft delicate lips touch your breasts. You want to feel the thrill of waking up next to someone."

Merle stumbled back. Terrified, she shook her head. "Hitomi! No! I can't!"

"Of course you can. I watched you screw yourself and I watched you enjoy it. Just think about this: what would it be like with someone else's finger? Someone else's tongue?"

Merle shook her head frantically even as the image crossed her mind. "But I can't! I don't want-"

"We'll make you a deal Merle." Hitomi interrupted. "I will kiss you", Merle squeaked in protest but Hitomi pressed on ", And if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't like it, then I will never bring up this issue again. Okay?" Merle bit her lip and nodded shakily. "Good".

Hitomi reached out and took the cat girl in her arms. She touched a strand of her hair, winding it around her fingers, drawing Merle closer. Slowly, gently, she kissed Merle's trembling lips.

The warmth in her mouth surprised her, and Merle stopped being afraid. She shivered as Hitomi wrapped her arms around her and felt herself softly pressed against the other girl's body. She felt a tongue trace her lip, but it made no attempt to enter. Feeling delicate and fragile, Merle stood perfectly still, just drowning in the sweetness of Hitomi's kiss. A sweetness that clung after Hitomi broke away.

The cat girl shivered and shuddered at her own internal feelings. This was wrong. She knew it was wrong. She had been raised to believe that it was wrong. But how could anything this wonderful and good be wrong? She was so confused she felt like chasing her tail!

Hitomi watched Merle's face very carefully. "Look at me Merle." When she did Hitomi asked the question. "Did you enjoy that?"

Merle stared steadily into Hitomi's eyes. Suddenly resolve hardened her jaw. "Yes. I loved it. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt and I'd do it again."

Hitomi beamed. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know how good!"

Millerna and Merle laughed. "So, what now?" asked the cat girl.

Millerna wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the bedroom. "Now we teach you how to have sex."

Merle's ears pricked up at that. "It's not going to hurt or anything is it?" The princess laughed.

"Only if you want it to honey."

Hitomi closed and locked the door behind them as Millerna divested Merle of her clothes. Before she knew it, she was standing naked as Millerna taught her how to use her tongue. Eager to learn more, the cat girl opened her mouth and purred loudly as Millerna's tongue slid in easily and she drew back and Merle's tongue followed. Millerna closed the trap and sucked on the invading tongue as she teased the other girl's nipple.

Panting at the sight, Hitomi climbed up on the bed and caught Millerna's attention they looked at each other, exchanging a hidden message. Then they each bent down and took one of Merle's nipples in her mouth.

Merle moaned like a whore as the two sexy women sucked her hard. Millerna circled her hardened nipple with her tongue while Hitomi sucked like a vacuum. All she could do was lay back and enjoy the ride she was getting. She felt like she was going to explode! "Oh God Hitomi! Millerna! Oh my GOD!" She couldn't hold it any longer, and soon her first orgasm struck like a ton of bricks.

Spraying over the bed sheet she managed to gasp a breath and became aware that the other two hadn't even lost their concentration. They were still suckling and licking her breasts. On an impulse Merle reached between two pairs of legs and plunged two fingers inside what she found.

Twin gasps echoed through the room, each one accompanied by a moan. Encouraged, Merle pumped in harder and deeper, wanting to hear more.

Hitomi leaned in forward, impaling herself on Merle's fingers. Wantonly she grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, drawing another scream. Millerna was lolling her tongue out in a way that made Merle lust for more. She poured every scrap of energy she possessed into finger fucking the other women. Her efforts paid off, and soon they were writhing in sexual agony as Merle teased them. She would thrust her fingers in as deep as they would go one second, and, just as fast, they'd be resting lightly at the openings of their hot, wet cunts. She never let them rest, always keeping them at the brink, not giving them the release that they craved. She had got the hang of it real fast.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Merle purred. The other women moaned and nodded. "Well it's not that easy. I want to hear you beg for it." She leaned forward. "Beg me girls! Beg me to give it to you!"

Millerna moaned. "Please harder. Screw me harder. Please! Make me cum! Please!"

Merle smirked as her thrusting in Millerna's pussy increased pace. With powerful, controlled fingers she stroked her inside mercilessly. Millerna screamed just as she came onto Merle's hand, and she lay panting on her back. The cat girl now turned her attention to Hitomi.

"Well? Are you going to beg me too?"

Hitomi smiled. "Oh yes I am!" Leaning back, she widened her legs to give Merle better access. "Come on Merle. Fuck me! Fuck me senseless! Give it to me and give it to me good!" Merle smiled too.

Soon she had Hitomi writhing and screaming in an incredibly erotic way. Twisting and turning on her fingers, she dragged it out as long as humanly possible. "Holy HELL! Oh, my, God! YES!" She exploded with even more force than Millerna had.

The three women lay panting and gasping for breath. Merle grinned, pleased at what she had done. But she didn't see Millerna. The blonde grabbed her arms, spun the cat girl to face her, and kissed her hungrily, demanding the sweetness of her lips. Merle gave it up willingly.

Hitomi crawled over to where Merle lay Frenching with Millerna. Pulling herself to her target's crotch, she opened her legs suddenly and dove in.

Hitomi licked Merle's pussy lips before moving up. As she pushed a finger inside the wet hole she sucked Merle's clit into her mouth and started sucking furiously. She gave back as good as she'd got, teasing and pinching her yawning opening, before switching. With a cry of delight, she plunged her tongue deep into the other girl.

Merle's scream was lost in Millerna's hot mouth. The princess was rubbing Merle's breasts hard and fast as she devoured everything the cat girl gave her and more. Her tongue boldly thrust in and licked all over. In an instant, the war of pleasures was between her mouth and her crotch.

Merle was helpless and it made her horny. Screaming in blind ecstasy, she could only lay as her mouth, breasts, and cunt were smothered with pleasure. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that sex could be this good.

Hitomi plunged on, sucking and licking, eating Merle out. She rubbed her clit with the same passion that the princess rubbed her breasts. Millerna was fighting a war of attrition in the mouth, sucking on Merle's lip before plunging down her throat with her tongue. And all the while Merle's breasts were being rubbed, squeezed, and pinched.

With all the sexual energy being released and directed against her, it was amazing Merle lasted so long. After an eternity of oceans of pleasure, Merle exploded like a bomb. She sprayed so much juice into Hitomi's face that her mouth couldn't hold it all. A lot of it wound up on her face and even more sprayed past to hit the floor.

(End Lemon!)  
The three women separated.

Merle couldn't move. She had regained her senses and was fully realizing what she had just done. She had just screwed and been screwed by not one, but two women. And she had loved it.

She felt a hand caress her breast softly. Merle turned and saw Hitomi. The brown-haired girl gave her a look of encouragement. "I know what you're thinking." she said. "I went through those same thoughts before I realized one simple thing. It's not wrong. It's as normal as a man and a woman being together."

"But what if someone finds out?" asked Merle, a quiver in her voice. "And how could you stay with someone who couldn't don't know who couldn't give you children?"

Millerna sighed and shook her head. "First of all, who cares if someone finds out? Either they'll accept it or they won't, and there's nothing you can do about it either way. Are you with me so far?" Nod. "Then I'll continue. Personally, I don't think it matters if I have children so long as I have the girl I love." Here the princess gave Hitomi a loving look.

Merle saw this look and felt sad. "In other words, you don't love me." Millerna shook her head frantically.

"No! I mean that I know I'm in love with Hitomi. I could fall in love with you two."

Merle did a double take. "Can you love two people at once?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Why not? Kio, Reeden, and Pyle all love each other."

"And you would know this how?"

Hitomi blushed and Millerna became incredibly interested in the ceiling. "We uh were using the conference room once when they came in. We barely had time to duck into the closet before they started going at it. They said they loved each other a lot."

Merle's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't they see your clothes?"

Millerna hemmed and hawed a bit. "We didn't wear any. But that's not the point! The point is that if you give it time you will fall in love. If you don't give it a chance, you'll never know!" The princess took Merle's hand and held it tightly. "We can't stop you from forgetting that this ever happened, but if you went this far maybe you'll go a little further."

Merle looked down at the hand covering her own. She could feel the warmth radiating between them. She looked into Hitomi eyes. She could sense a spark flaring. Would this work out? She didn't know.

But she wanted to try.

Merle smiled as tears started to gather in her eyes. "You know one thing, I'm lucky to have you two."

Millerna leaned forward and hugged Merle, and soon Hitomi joined in.

The End.

 _Me: Well, that's it. As soon as I'm able the next chapter of Moving to Megakat City will be up. So stay tuned._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
